


Build Me Up From Bones

by vancitypool



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Human Wade Wilson, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Strong Language, Threats of Violence, Trans Peter Parker, mentions of bullying, they're really cute okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancitypool/pseuds/vancitypool
Summary: Peter Parker isn't exactly liked at school. Ever since he came out as transgender in ninth grade, he has been a social outcast. He's constantly harassed for being trans and is generally rejected by society. Wade Wilson transfers to Midtown High in eleventh grade. He's the first person to be nice to Peter since he came out, and Peter can't help but fall head-over-heels in love with the guy. Luckily, Wade is heading down the same path. Despite rumors and outsiders trying to keep them apart, they continue to be strong within each other. They're building each other up from bones, and they're both loving it.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! this is the first chapter of my new fanfic. i hope y'all like it!

Being transgender at Midtown High is… about as good as being transgender in high school can be. I like to think that I get treated just as bad as everyone else, but I know that isn’t true deep down. You come to a point where you have to live in a delusional world to make it through. You realize that you have to be in that delusional mindset to get by. Because once you realize that the only way for a trans kid to survive the hell hole that is high school is to fake it, the better. You fake every second of your life; every smile, every ‘I’m okay’, and every ‘No, Aunt May, the kids at school are nice to me!’. Not because you want to, but because you have to.  


I came out as transgender my first year of high school. I was fresh out of eighth grade and fresh out of my uncomfortable braces. I remember thinking to myself, ‘Peter, this is it. This is the time you’ve been waiting for. The perfect moment to just tell the world that you’re a boy. What could possibly go wrong?’ Little did I know, everything could go wrong. The scariest thing about coming out as trans isn’t realizing your true identity, it’s realizing just how much it affects everyone else. Funny enough, coming to terms with the fact that I didn’t identify as my birth gender was harder on everybody else than it was on me.  
When I told my Aunt, she bursted into tears. She said she was mourning her ‘little girl’. It took her a full year to accept me as I was, after countless fights and endless nights of me wishing I was never born in the first place. Fast forward to breaking the news to my friends. Growing up with these kids, you gain a sense of security. You feel safe with them, you feel safe in the fact that they’re your friends. You think you can tell them anything and they’ll accept you. At least, that’s what I thought. Turns out I was wrong about that too.  


“You’re- what?”  


“HAAAA! Parker’s a tranny!”  


“We’ve all been there. You’ll get over it eventually, honey.”  


“Are you sure you just aren’t a lesbian?”  


“Nobody’s going to love you if you’re a sick tranny.”  
And then they were all gone, leaving me to mourn the loss of them and my broken heart. Words like that coming from your “friends” tend to stick with you. It’s hard to escape those comments when they came from people you loved, trusted, and cared about. The last one hurt the most. Especially since, so far, it’s been true. Ever since I came out, everyone has been repulsed by me. I am the school’s disease. The world’s stain. Not one person wanted to talk to me, be seen with me, or even be in the same room with me. That is, until Wade Wilson came along.  


Wade had moved here from Canada at the beginning of my third year. I remember seeing him at the front office on the first day of school and doing my best to keep my gaze from lingering. After all, I was Peter Parker; the disease, the outcast; and he was Wade Wilson; the boy with the most charming smile I had ever seen and the warmest brown eyes to ever make eye contact with mine. I couldn’t help but smile back. How could I not, when he smiled at you like you were the greatest thing he had seen all day?  
The thing about Wade Wilson is he had been through enough shit to appreciate the smaller things. He appreciated the gust of breeze through his hair, the melt of the snow on the first day of Spring, and even the smooth flow of a good pen. Wade Wilson didn’t take anything for granted, especially a good conversation. And I just so happened to be the closest person in proximity on his first day. “Excuse me!” I stopped in my tracks, turning my head to look back at him. He was looking at me, but I was still confused as to if he was actually talking to me. I awkwardly pointed at myself in confusion, to which the taller man laughed. “Yes, you.” Wade replied, flashing me that smile once more. That damn smile was enough to make you weak in the knees and was alluring enough to draw you in without you even realizing it. I had somehow ended up directly in front of him, and he was looking down at me. I suddenly felt extremely small.  


“What’s your name?” Wade inquired, tilting his head curiously down at me. I felt my cheeks burn just from his gaze, causing me to look down at my feet. “I-I’m Peter.” I replied, cursing internally at my stutter. I swear, the damn thing would ruin every opportunity for me if I talked to enough people to let it. Wade didn’t seem fazed by stutter, since instead of making fun of it he offered me his hand to shake. “Wade Wilson.” I looked at his hand for a moment, swallowing thickly and glancing around us. I didn’t want him to be an outcast like me on his first day just from being seen with me.  


Once I was sure the coast was clear, I took his hand and shook it as firmly as I could. A funny thing I always find myself doing with cisgender men is trying to shake their hand a tight as I can. I guess it asserts dominance to the other person, at least that’s what Uncle Ben used to tell me. Wade seemed impressed with the grip. “Strong grip you got there. You lift, bro?” He asked, to which I internally cringed at. Of course he was one of those guys that used ‘bro’ unironically, which usually meant they were straight. “Uh, yeah. Always. All the time.” I sputtered out quickly, trying to seem convincing to the much buffer guy in front of me. Wade looked me over briefly, raising his eyebrows with a smirk. I decided the smirk was just as charming as the smile. “Riiiight. Well, anyway.. Can you show me where Room 2B is?”  


And that’s how it started, with me embarrassing myself. Typical. Luckily, Wade doesn’t make you feel awkward about your awkwardness. He just lets it slide, like he didn’t even notice it was there. When you’re someone as painfully socially awkward as I am, you appreciate that a lot. And by a lot, I mean A LOT. That initial conversation with Wade was the first real conversation I had had with anyone in this school since I came out. And for once, I didn’t want a conversation to end.  


Wade was full of things to talk about. Anytime there was a second of silence, he was jumping right on the gun to fill it. On our way to Room 2B, he told me about his friends back in Canada and how they had drank so much syrup one night that they all were sick for three days. He told his story with such animation and such detail that I couldn’t help but be sucked right in. One thing I already adored about Wade was the fact that he treated me like everyone else. He didn’t know who I was yet. He didn’t know I was trans, or that the entire school thought of me as the plague. He didn’t know he was supposed to hate me in this moment, so I tried to enjoy it while it lasted.  


Lucky for me, my class was right across the hall from his. Therefore, we could talk right up until the bell rung. We had both gotten to the school fairly early. Me, because I come early to avoid the people. He told me he was there so early because he wanted to make at least one friend before school began and, apparently, that was me. I plastered a fake smile on my face at that. I knew by lunchtime Wade wouldn’t be thinking of me as a friend, he would think of me as the plague just like everyone else. I longed to be his friend, but I couldn’t do that to him. He didn’t deserve to be treated the way I am. Nobody does.  


As the first bell rang, I felt my heart plummet to my stomach. I tried not to let the disappointment show on my face in front of Wade. It was bad enough he wouldn’t like me after today, I didn’t need him to have pathetic stories to tell his friends about me. Wade wasn’t so good at hiding his disappointment though, which took me off-guard. I was taken aback by how he genuinely wanted to talk to me, and how he was crushed that we couldn’t continue. “I’ll see you at lunch, right?” Wade said to me as I turned away from him to walk over to my class, smiling warmly. I looked over my shoulder, flashing him a sad smile. All I could do was nod before leaving him in the hallway and entering my first class, the feeling of loneliness already settling into its familiar spot in my chest. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter two! enjoy boys, girls, and gentlethems. let me know in the comments if you enjoyed! <33

My next two classes droned on like usual, except this time I had one thing on my mind: Wade Wilson. I internally kicked myself for already being so attached to him. I knew I was just setting myself up to be hurt like usual. There was no way someone as amazing as Wade would even think about being friends with me after hearing the low-down on me from the entire school. But I still had hope. After all, he was Wade. Wade with the sweetest smile to ever exist. Wade who actually wanted to talk to me this morning. He was about the nicest person I had ever met, so I had at least a little hope he would still want to be seen with me. 

The last ten minutes of my class before lunch was spent with my eyes glued to the clock and Flash Thompson repeatedly kicking the back of my seat. I didn’t care, I was used to it by now. This had been happening since freshman year, it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle. As soon as the bell rang, I was out of my seat and rushing out the door. It was my daily routine to leave as quickly as I could so no one could stop me and beat me up on the way to lunch. I had made the mistake of letting everyone else leave before me one time at the end of ninth grade, which resulted in me bloody and bruised behind the dumpster out back. There was no way I was making that mistake again. 

I arrived at the lunch room fairly quickly and immediately grabbed a tray and got in line. I didn’t bother trying to pack a lunch in fear someone would make fun of me for it. Kids at this school would find anything to make fun of me for, resulting in me being pathetic and embarrassed about my every move. After I got my lunch, I sat down at an empty table at the back of the room. I pulled out my phone, plugging in my headphones and putting on some music. I found it helped me relax in such a crowded room of people that hate me. I began eating my lunch slowly, scrolling through my music library nonchalantly. Suddenly, there was a weight plopping down beside me. It startled me, causing me to jump and look at the person next to me with wide, alarmed eyes. 

I relaxed slightly as I realized it was just Wade, letting out a sigh of relief. “You scared me, Wade.” I grumbled, smiling a little. It was nice to see him, I was scared he would hate me by now. But, I was curious as to why he didn’t. “Not to be rude, but why are you here?” I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Wade snorted, snagging one of my fries off my tray and plopping it in his mouth. “Because we’re friends?” He said, raising an eyebrow back at me. I was confused. We had been friends this morning, but surely people had spread how awful I am to him. 

“B-but.. Didn’t everyone-” I began, but he sharply cut me off. “Yes, but I’m not going to hate you just because of what everyone else says.” Wade retorted, shaking his head. “It’s not my style. Plus, you already earned my approval this morning by not telling me to shut the hell up after I talked your ear off.” He laughed, smiling that smile at me again. That damn intoxicating smile. I found myself smiling back instantly. “Thank you, Wade..” I said lowly, averting my gaze down to my tray. “Nobody has wanted to be friends with me in a while, ever since I came out.” 

“Came out?” Wade questioned, tilting his head curiously. “Like.. as gay? That seems like a pretty stupid thing to hate you over.” He said, frowning deeply. It was the first time I had seen him frown since we met this morning. I hated it. “No.. As, um.. Transgender. I’m transgender.” I affirmed, not daring to look up at him. Wade was silent for a long while, and I feared he had left, but when I looked up he was still in the same spot. When he finally spoke, he seemed kind of disappointed. “So, you aren’t gay?” I furrowed my eyebrows. Why did he care so much if I was gay or not? 

“No, I’m gay too.” I replied, still very confused by Wade’s reaction to me being trans. “Oh, perfect!” His smile returned instantly, and I felt a wave of relief come over me at it’s return. Rather than elaborating on his words, he continued picking at my fries. Meanwhile, I stared at him expectantly. It didn’t seem like he was going to explain. “Wait- Wade, why did you care so much if I was gay?” I asked, nibbling on my lip nervously as I eyed him curiously. It didn’t seem like Wade was gay himself, so why? Wade opened his mouth to reply, but the bell cut him off. “Well, would you look at that. Time to go to class!” He said, standing up quickly and throwing his backpack over his shoulders. “Wade!” I called, but he had begun walking away already. “I’ll meet you out front after school!” He called after him, before disappearing around the corner and leaving me alone in the lunchroom. 

I sighed, grabbing my own bag and my tray. I dumped the tray, then proceeded to head to my next class. My mind was still racing with questions for Wade. Why had he been so calm with me being transgender when everyone else seemed to be disgusted by it? Why didn’t he go along with everyone else? Why did he care so much if I was gay? As I reached my class, my head was aching from the amount of thoughts swarming around inside of it. I sat down in the back of class, so nobody could kick my chair or throw shit at me. I scanned the room nervously as people came flooding in and I felt myself subconsciously chew on my lip. My peers took their seats and conversed until the bell rang, and when it did the teacher walked into the room and positioned himself at the front of the room with authority. He was short, but fit. His head was covered by dark, black hair and he had the weirdest beard I had ever seen. I was totally digging it though. 

“Good afternoon, students. I’m Mr. Stark. This class will be-” Mr. Stark suddenly stopped, putting his hands on his hips and glaring at some kids in the front row. “Oh, I’m sorry. Was my introduction getting in the way of your drug deal? No, go on.” The teens widened their eyes, sitting straight up in their seats and swallowing thickly. “That’s what I thought. Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I’m Mr. Stark and this is Engineering. I’m not writing that on the board, just remember it.” I couldn’t help but smile at Mr. Stark’s attitude. It was refreshing. I could tell he didn’t take shit from anyone. I want so desperately to be like that. “In this class I will be teaching you how to build basic constructions and how to become a genius, like yours truly, starting with learning how to operate the tools. When I say operate the tools, I do not mean threaten your friends with them. Try that and I will have you pinned to the ground in five seconds flat.” Despite his threats, Mr. Stark reminded calm and composed. The man had this kind of aura that made you want to listen and follow orders. He took a long sip of his coffee, eyeing the students around the classroom as he did so, making sure everyone was thoroughly uncomfortable. “So, who wants to get started?” 

**Author's Note:**

> hey, it's me again. let me know in the comments if you liked the chapter and leave kudos! i hella appreciate it! also, let me know if you'd like it if i made a playlist for this fic eventually?? thanks for reading!


End file.
